Carla Radames
"I'm the ''real Ada Wong. I don't need help from anyone! My plans aren't failing, they're thriving!" — Carla Radames to the real Ada Wong 'Carla Radames' was a genius researcher working for Derek C. Simmons, and the one responsible for the discovery and creation of the C-Virus. Due to deception by Simmons, she became a doppelganger of Ada Wong and the eventual founder of Neo Umbrella. Biography "''I don't know how many years it will take, but I'll do all I can to make Simmons proud." In her youth, Carla Radames was a highly-talented intellectual and began to familiarize herself with genetics work, finishing a doctorate by the time she was only fifteen years old. Carla extreme intelligence eventually piqued the interest of Derek C. Simmons. She began to work for him in the development of viral agents and bio-organic weapons and in 2001 began work on what would later become the C-Virus. Carla's work on the virus began with a sample of the t-Veronica virus that she had obtained, intending to use it as the basis for her new virus. Managing to isolate the mutation characteristic found in the Progenitor Virus and subsequent viruses, she succeeded in creating t-02 by combining this characteristic with the t-Veronica virus. The next step in creation of the C-Virus was to combine the t-02 with a sample of the G-Virus that had been obtained from Sherry Birkin, which would result in what Carla referred to as the perfect virus. After his interactions with Ada Wong in 1998, Simmons became infatuated with her. This infatuation turned into an obsession after she rejected him, provoking him to go out of his way to begin Project Ada, operating out of a laboratory in the Quad Tower in China. Project Ada was a series of experiments with the express purpose of essentially creating another Ada Wong, an Ada that would feel for Simmons the way he did for her. Carla Radames was the key researcher behind Carla and Derek the experiments, trying to utilize the Complete Mutation aspect of the virus to control its outcome. For years, Radames did everything in her power to utilize her newly created C-Virus to try and make Simmons' wishes come true and create the perfect new life form for him. However, time and time again there was only failure. She attempted the experiment thousands of times, resulting in such monstrosities as the Lepotitsa and the Gnezdo, but there was no successful recreation until the 12,235th attempt - the attempt that used Carla Radames herself as the test subject against her will. It was due to her genetic structure that, as Simmons discovered, she would make the prime candidate for Project Ada. Birth of Ada Wong was April 30 of 2009, Carla Radames' body was successfully reborn in the perfect image of Ada Wong with her mind fresh to be molded by Simmons. On that day, Carla Radames ceased to exist and she was only known to herself and to Simmons as Ada Wong. The evidence of this birthing was found by U.S. government agents Leon Scott Kennedy and Helena Harper in Simmons' beneath Tall Oaks Church, and later by Ada Wong herself, in the form of a VHS tape labelled Happy Birthday, Ada Wong. As far as Carla knew, she was Ada Wong. Her mind was crafted by Simmons himself, replicating not only Ada's appearance now but also changing Carla to harness Ada's own intelligence and habits. In her new form, Carla was none-the-wiser, having no idea that Simmons had taken advantage of her for the sole purpose of using her for his own gain. As Carla was made to be the Ada Wong that Simmons had always wanted, the faintest remnants of Carla's true self began to surface in her mind. This caused such confusion in Carla's mind, as she believed herself to be Simmons' soul-mate but something in her mind kept nagging away at her, trying to tell her that Simmons had betrayed her and deserves to have his hopes and dreams crushed before his eyes. At first, Carla did not give into these desires, throwing away the possibility that Simmons would have ever done anything to harm her in anyway. Simmons continued to treat Carla as if she were the real Ada Wong, even providing her with a submarine and complete control of The Family's East Asia soldiers as a gift for her loyalty to him. However, Carla could not shake her conscience trying to tell her something was wrong. Eventually she succumbed to these thoughts and began to dedicate herself, in secret, to completely destroy everything that Simmons ultimately hoped for. To do this, she secretly founded the organization she named Neo Umbrella, operating in China where she had developed the C-Virus and was given authority by Simmons, scouring areas such as Poisowan for test subjects under the guise of testing a new medicine. Her resources in China went into a number of projects, including projects that eventually led to the production of such B.O.W.s. In June 2011, after 322 failed experimentation attempts, the C-Virus was administered to a test subject by Carla Radames only a couple days after he was chosen for the experiment. Although this subject lost his arm during a lab accident, he showed surprising reaction to the C-Virus despite not being an ideal candidate for the test. Just over a week after the virus was administered to the test subject, he was officially codenamed Ustanak and became personally close to Carla, as she did to him. She treated Ustanak kindly, speaking to him softly and treating him as if she were his mother. Ustanak's admiration for her began to show soon after she gave him the virus, and as such he would follow her every command. Carla's primary goal of her newly-found group was the production of a B.O.W. known as '' Haos''. Housed in an Underwater Facility built, essentially, as a giant incubator for the creature, Haos was to be a massive behemoth of a creature that would be able to split itself apart. Within its body were organs that were capable of dispersing the C-Virus gas, not unlike the Lepotitsa. These two factors make it ideally capable of infecting the entire world at an alarming rate. During its development, a contingency plan was put in place that if ever Neo Umbrella's leader were to be killed, the creature would be released regardless of its stage. Though this could lead to the release of an incomplete B.O.W., it would be possible that it could still serve its purpose and that the plan would go unaffected. Even though she worked behind the scenes to get revenge on Simmons for what he had done to her, she continued to follow his orders for the time, leading to a mission that would send her to the war-torn country of Edonia in Eastern Europe. Edonia (2012) "Thanks for the escort. Here's something to remember me by." — Carla to Chris' BSAA team before infecting four of its members In December 2012, Carla travels to Edonia under the orders of Simmons. She was tasked to confirm if the DNA of mercenary Jake Muller contains the antibodies for the C-Virus. In her mission briefing, Carla was informed that DSO agent Sherry Birkin was dispatched to find Jake Muller and bring him out of the country to Simmons. Aside from confirming Simmons' suspicions, part of Carla's mission was also to ensure that Sherry safely got out of the country with Jake in her custody. Unknown to Simmons, upon hearing about Jake Muller, Carla had very different plans in store for the young son of the late bioterrorist, Albert Wesker. Traveling to Edonia under the directions of Simmons, Carla confronted the Edonian Liberation Army, the group that Jake was currently employed to, and began to circulate what she claimed to be energy boosters. However unbeknownst to the soldiers, the syringes provided actually contained the C-Virus. As they began to inject themselves with the "energy boosters," they immediately began a painful transformation process, turning them into what the BSAA had dubbed as J'avo. However, as anticipated, the C-Virus did not affect Jake Muller, indicating to both Carla and Sherry that he did, indeed, carried the antibodies to the virus. Utilizing the extremely versatile Ustanak, for whom weapons had been in development two weeks prior. Carla set out to capture Jake for her own purposes. While Ustanak went about his orders given to him personally by Carla, she herself was eventually found in Edonia City Hall] by BSAA operatives Chris Redfield, Piers Nivans, and Finn Macauley. She presented herself as Ada Wong, as she truly believed herself to be, claiming the guerrillas injected themselves with what they were calling the C-Virus. Stating herself to be an employee at the city hall, she said that the Edonian Liberation Army had held her hostage there. She confirms the BSAA's suspicions that the C-Virus was creating the J'avo and when further questioned by Chris, she provided them with the startling revelation that the guerrillas were being funded by an organization calling themselves Neo Umbrella. The BSAA operatives escorted her back to the city hall's foyer where other operatives were waiting, with Finn in charge of keeping her safe while Piers was to keep an eye on her. When a number of Chrysalids began to hatch in the form of Napads, Carla provided the BSAA with a hidden door on the second floor, informing them that she knew of another way out. As they proceeded to an exit, Carla had broken off from the team and managed to spring a trap, keeping four operatives separated - Finn, Ben Airhart, Carl Alfonso, and Andy Walker - while Chris and Piers remained barred out on the other side. Through the gate behind them, Carla appeared and bid her farewell to the BSAA before tossing a metallic sphere through the gate. The sphere hatched into a Needle Bomb that exploded, dispersing needles filled with the C-Virus in all directions. The four operatives trapped inside were infected while Chris and Piers were forced to watch them mutate, Carla making her escape in the meantime. Carla captures Jake and Sherry after making her getaway. Carla made her way just outside of the rendezvous point set up for agent Sherry Birkin where Ustanak and a group of J'avo finally managed to subdue the agent and Jake Muller. Carla confronted Jake personally, referring to him as "Wesker Junior." Carla explained very briefly to the confused Jake Muller about his infamous father, telling him that he had inherited a special blood from him. The conversation stopped as she signaled for the Ustanak to knock out Jake, taking both he and Sherry into custody for herself and having them escorted to the Detention Center in China. Lanshiang, China "It would be a shame, though, if he wasn't ready to live in a world of nightmares. I'll make his body a living reflection of the horrors I've unleashed" In June 2013, Carla made contact with Ada Wong under the guise of Derek Simmons. Directing her to a large submarine stationed in the northern Atlantic Ocean that had been given to Carla by Simmons, Ada was informed that there was information on board that may interest her. The submarine base was set to already read and respond to Ada's fingerprints and even voice recognition, giving the spy easy access to everything. The motives behind this were highly questionable, as the real Ada's presence at this base gave her knowledge of Simmons' orders to her doppelganger. Contacting Ada again as Simmons, Carla informed her of impending bioterror attack on an unsuspecting town in America called Tall Oaks, followed by attacks in China, and then all around the globe. Furthermore, Carla told her how these attacks were being orchestrated by the leader of a terrorist organization called Neo Umbrella. The leader of Neo Umbrella was none other than Ada Wong. After having survived the attack in Tall Oaks, Ada was contacted again. By that time, Ada had already seen the video depicting the "birth" of her doppelganger. Ada had figured out already that it was not Simmons at all that contacted her, reasoning that the Simmons she knew would never show his cards, while this one was showing them willingly. Derek Simmons and The Family wanted to keep the world stable, the person who contacted her only wanted to destroy it. Amused, Carla simply replied that the world will end up blaming the real Ada Wong before finally cutting off contact with her. After obtaining a sample of Jake Muller's special blood, Carla began work on enhancing the effects of her prized C-Virus. Using the part of Jake's blood that made him more resistant to viruses, she managed to alter the C-Virus to make it extremely more potent. With this new enhanced strain of the virus, the need for a chrysalid was completely eliminated. This allowed an individual infected with the virus to not only transform instantly, but also undergo multiple transformations into various forms without chance of damaging the body on a cellular level. It took Carla six months to finally engineer, but it was finally completed just in the time of Jake and Sherry's escape from the Detention Center. Creatures designed by Neo Umbrella began to wreak havoc throughout Lanshiang as J'avo began to terrorize the city. Carla eventually came into contact with BSAA operatives Chris Redfield and Piers Nivans for a second time, this time accompanied by BSAA Bravo Team leader Marco Rose, after the three managed to kill the Neo Umbrella project that was dubbed Iluzija. Before they noticed her, she successfully infected Marco with a syringe containing the C-Virus propelled from a needle gun. Giving them a cruel welcome to the country, she made her escape, leaving the two survivors to deal with their comrade as he hatched from his chrysalid state as a Gnezdo. As she was pursued further throughout China by Chris and Piers, she briefly came across DSO agent Leon Scott Kennedy and USSS agent Helena Harper. Both pairs raced to catch up to the woman they believed to be Ada Wong until the two BSAA managed to corner her. Leon and Helena's interference, however, gave her the opportunity to escape as they argued over whether to kill her or take her into custody. As she evaded capture again, Piers immediately set off after her with Chris following shortly after. Making her getaway in a red convertible, Chris and Piers pursued her through the streets of China in a BSAA truck, eventually following her onto an aircraft carrier where her Neo Umbrella J'avo were stationed. The crash onto the carrier gave her the opportunity to escape once again. It was at that moment that her plans started to finally come to fruition. Despite being stalked throughout the carrier by not only both BSAA members, but the real Ada Wong, she learned that the J'avo she sent to infect Derek Simmons had succeeded. Only moments away from succumbing to the highly-advanced strain that she had engineered using Jake's blood, she could not help herself but gloat. Just as she finished her message to Simmons, informing him - albeit briefly - of her plans to bring down all he and The Family worked to obtain, Carla was finally confronted by Chris and Piers. She taunted Chris repeatedly with the death of his men in both Edonia and again in China, angering him to the point of taking a shot at her. The shot was just enough to knock the needle gun out of her hand, and Chris prepared to take her into custody. However, Carla informed them of her plans of how the aircraft carrier they were on was preparing to launch missiles containing the C-Virus to contaminate the world. Chris' plan to take her in was cut short as a helicopter rose behind Carla and a member of The Family took a single shot at Carla, piercing her through the chest. Even with her injury, Carla was satisfied as her plan had already been set in motion. With that thought, she stepped back off the ledge of the top of the aircraft carrier and fell to her death below. The start of Carla's mutation. The real Ada Wong finally confronted her doppelganger after having seen her fall to her death. She reasoned that although she tried to destroy all Simmons cared for in an act of vengeance. That clearly some semblance of conscience ultimately betrayed her desires as it was this conscience that caused her to even bother contacting the real Ada in the first place. As Ada informed Carla about the possibility of her aid, had Carla only kept her focus on Simmons solely. Carla suddenly sprung to life as her body began to mutate from a dosage of the enhanced C-Virus she had developed. Her form began to coat itself in a thick white residue that seeped into the surface of the aircraft carrier as well. In an attempt to take over Ada as well, Carla spat a mass of the white residue at Ada but it was easily evaded. Overcome with arrogance, Carla proclaimed herself to be the real Ada Wong, scoffing at the idea of getting help from a "fake" or anyone for that matter, as her plans were still going as intended. Her form continued to expand, taking over more and more of the carrier. What little that remained of Carla's body collapsed, melting in with the rest of the residue that overtook the ship, now making the mass that consumed everything an amorphous form completely under her control. Believing Carla to be truly dead, Ada tried to make her escape. However, Carla's new mutated form continued to pursue Ada throughout the carrier, using her shapeless form to create life-sized clones of herself to attack Ada. As her form amassed over more of the area she was able to expand a myriad of arms to try and absorb Ada as she escaped down a narrow hallway. Just outside of the heliport, Carla's large, mutated face consumed part of the room, blocking Ada's escape. Screaming at Ada, repeatedly proclaiming herself to be the real Ada Wong, the insane Carla Radames was finally put out of her misery when Ada managed to shoot through her form and cause a leak of nitrogen gas that froze her new body, making it easy to shatter. With Carla finally laid to rest, Ada boarded a helicopter and continued on her own mission. Although, Carla's legacy continued on for the moment. Legacy As Carla intended, one of the missiles on the carrier was released above Tatchi, infecting the mass of people and mutating them into zombies, almost catching Leon S. Kennedy and Helena Harper in the aftermath. Furthermore, the mutation of Derek C. Simmons persisted, leaving him in an excruciatingly painful state as his body continued to transform endlessly until he was finally put down in the end by the two government agents. Elsewhere, Jake Muller and Sherry Birkin - held captive in the Underwater Facility - were rescued by Chris Redfield and Piers Nivans. Jake and Sherry, together, managed to end the life of Carla's Ustanak once and for all as the B.O.W. continued to carry out Carla's final orders even after her death. Meanwhile, Chris and Piers managed to stop Plan D from going into motion by destroying Carla's "pet", Haos, before it could reach the surface. Unfortunately for Chris, he lost another man on his team as Piers sustained a crippling injury and in a heated moment felt forced to inject himself with a syringe of the C-Virus that Carla had dropped seconds before falling to her death. It seemed that the threat of the C-Virus had been stopped, however reports from a U.S. government researcher stated during the course of producing Anti-C, a possible C-Virus vaccine, that the possibility existed of the C-Virus mutating itself and evolving to create a new threat. Elsewhere in the world, Jake Muller - with a new purpose in life - confronted a group of Napads that threatened the life of a young boy, showing that the Complete Mutations wrought from Carla's perfect virus still remained in the world. Personality and relationships Prior to her complete mutation into a copy of Ada Wong, Carla was taken with Derek C. Simmons. The work he put into the creation of the C-Virus and the pain-staking lengths she took were all at thought of gaining his recognition and praise. Carla sought only to make Simmons proud of her. Immediately after her transformation, Carla had lost any real semblance of individuality and reacted solely to what Simmons told her at first. However, Carla noted that something in her mind urged her to kill Simmons and destroy his dreams. At some point Carla began to listen to this voice and showed nothing but spite and vengeance towards Simmons and her goals of destroying everything he worked for. By the events of Resident Evil 6, Carla had a very warped mind, consisting of a mixture between the 'Ada Wong' personality Simmons made, and the woman she used to be. She, just like the real Ada, speaks in a calm and icy way, though with a more cruel tone to it. She never showed fear or anxiety once during the entire game, despite being chased by several groups of people, and being cornered by Chris Redfield (a man who wanted nothing more than to see her dead) and she in fact seemed amused by his attempts, openly taunting him, even when he takes a shot at her, she remains unfazed. While one may call Carla hypocritical for her comments toward Albert Wesker during her confrontation with Jake, she actually does not call him a colossal imbecile for trying to destroy the world. Her full quote is, "Albert Wesker was a colossal imbecile, a fool who tried to destroy the world". She was not hypocritically judging him for trying to do the same thing as she was, but mocking him for attempting and failing to do so. As she had many backup plans in order to ensure the destruction of the world, even taking into account her death, she believed that there was no chance that she would fail in her mission. In addition, her actual goals differed slightly from Wesker's, being closer to anarchy as she wanted to cause chaos in the ruined world, while Wesker intended to recreate society by forcing evolution on humanity and rule over it. Her interactions with Ada were brief and only occurred after Carla's mind had gone far beyond anything reasonable. All similarities between her and Ada vanished as Carla grew increasingly insane. Still fully convinced that she, herself, was the real Ada Wong and voiced this "fact" numerous times as she made every effort to kill her "impostor" after her transformation into a shapeless mass. During her descent into madness, Carla would also say Simmons' name, as if he was there too, further proving just how little (if any) of her sanity remained. Carla had complete control over Ustanak as was noted by a Neo Umbrella researcher. She was the only one he would listen to and would follow her orders to his death. It was also noted that Carla spoke to Ustanak very kindly, much like how a mother would speak to her child. Carla had the tendency to personalize her relationship to the other creatures, referring to the chrysalids as her cocoons and calling the Haos her "special pet." She seemed extremely proud of the Chrysalid in her private lab, dubbing it as her greatest work yet. What would've hatched from that remains a mystery though. Skills and abilities Carla's full capabilities with any kind of weapon are unknown, though she is seen wielding a Picador when accompanied by the BSAA in Edonia while fighting off the Napad before their retreat. While also there, she was able to fend off B.O.W. that came close to her showing she has a degree of combat training. She uses a grappling gun that is identical to Ada's with some degree of proficiency, as well. She managed to outrace the BSAA in a red sports car, demonstrating that she was an efficient driver. Most notable was Carla's status as a prodigy. Having completed a doctorate for genetics at only fifteen years of age, she was immediately employed by Simmons to begin creating viral agents and bio-organic weapons. She was able to improve upon the virus and make it drastically more efficient, labeling it as the "T-02." Later, she was able to use not only the G-Virus but a sample of Jake Muller's blood to push the virus beyond what was expected. After her "death" and mutation, her body became amorphous, allowing her to expand and shape her body to any degree she desired. Such examples include producing numerous arms to attempt to grab a prey, lining hallways and rooms with her very being, creating multiple life-sized duplicates of herself, large toothed maws that can devour the player character whole and creating spores that would burst when attacked. Although conventional firearms were able to damage her body, the damage was not permanent. Her form was highly susceptible, however, to nitrogen gas and freezing. Wardrobe Carla's main choice of clothing is a blue long sleeved dress that is cut above the knees and has a slit up the right side. It is a cleavage revealing dress which forms a V shape from her shoulder blades to her abdomen on opposite sides. There is a red belt with a silver encrusted buckle around the waist. She also wears short black leather boots with heels as well as silver hoop earrings. And most noticeably a long red scarf coiled around her neck that hangs loosely on both sides. During her confrontation with Jake while in Edonia, she has on a pair of black gloves with her outfit. Carla is also seen to have been wearing a white lab coat on the television screens in the lab where her greatest creation was made. Gameplay Carla will be present as an ally AI during Chapter 2 of Chris' campaign. She will fight with her handgun and will not use any regular melee moves but will escape from being grabbed when enemies attack her. Carla will be encountered as "Carla Spores" during the end of Chapter 4 of Ada's campaign. Extra Modes Carla is a playable character in the extra modes in Resident Evil 6. She can be unlocked after unlocking all of the other characters and costumes. She is only playable in one costume. Carla shares the same melee attacks as 6 Ada Wong, though she has a different taunt and voice commands. Carla's loadout is widely considered to be one of the best in The Mercenaries. The Picador is an excellent handgun that can easily set up both coup de graces and counters. Being the most powerful handgun, it can also unload a respectable amount of damage when it needs to. Her grenade launcher comes with all three types of rounds, allowing her to deal with most threats quickly and efficiently. Notably, her acid rounds can be used to quickly set up coup de graces on enemies that prove to be more troublesome to score significant time off of. While she excels in versatility, Carla is lacking in power, however. Her explosive rounds double as her best tool in boss killing and killing an enemy quickly to preserve the combo. Having only six of them, it can be difficult for her if she runs out of them. Further Trivias *Though Capcom attributed Courtenay Taylor and Michelle Lee as Carla's voice and body actresses at Comic Con, Carla's name does not appear in the ending credits of the game and her true identity is only revealed in Ada's campaign. *Carla having Ada's melee moves is only a gameplay mechanic seen in extra modes where she is playable. She is never actually shown performing these specific attacks. Gallery Carla2006.png|Cube Phone. Carla-Resident-Evil-Cv.jpg|I Don't Mind You Looking While I Inject U........ CarlaGoNow.jpg|Top Stuff. Category:Dead Category:Female Category:Clone Of Ada Wong Category:Smart Woman Category:Reptilian Category:Driver Category:Boss Of Neo Umbrella Category:Goo Monster Category:C-Virus Founder Category:Evil Category:Resident Evil 6